I Know You
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: It was her favorite TV show and she was thrown into their world by a strange purple vacuum. She knows everything that happens until the Season 5 Finale and is desperate to change it. What was it that brought her to this place? Will she find a way to go back to her world? And most importantly, will she be able to change the future she knows they will face? Starts Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

I turned off the TV with a yawn before resting my head back onto the couch. I had promised myself that I wouldn't sleep before midnight, but I'd had a pretty busy day today and I found my eyelids heavily drooping down to shut my eyes, so I finally gave in to sleep.

But just a few minutes later, I found myself wide awake and listening to the static sounds that the TV was making.

_What the-? I just turned the damn thing off!_

Rubbing my eyes, I reached for the remote control, but I must've accidently pressed something because there was suddenly movement on the TV screen and the static was gone, replaced by familiar sounds and voices. I rubbed my eyes and blinked them a few times, waiting for the images on the screen to get clearer.

_Damon and Bonnie held hands and looked straight at the white, blinding light that was headed their way._

"_Do you think it'll hurt?" Bonnie asked Damon, not even turning around to look at him. _

_It was hard to hear her over the sounds of the destruction of The Other side, but he heard her nevertheless. _

_As the white, glowing light came closer and closer, he finally replied, "I don't-_

_And the light swallowed them both up, leaving nothing but silence and emptiness behind…_

I sighed._ Way to open up that old wound, _I thought as I stared at the whiteness of the TV screen.

Something really weird happened the next moment. The whiteness on the screen turned into a deep purple colour and it sort of came out of the TV, looking like a whirlpool or more like a vacuum.

I stood up and went closer to the TV to take a better look at the purple whirlpool and I stopped just a few inches away from it. Sure enough, it wasn't connected to the TV screen or even anywhere close to it. The whirlpool was a few centimetres away from the screen and just to make sure that it was real and not just an illusion, I decided to touch it with the remote control in my hands.

As soon as the remote control made contact with the whirlpool, I felt a sudden pull towards the whirlpool and tried to pull away. It was too late though, so I closed my eyes and felt the whirlpool pulling me into it. I felt a rush of strong winds around me and had the sensation of flying, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in an unknown place. The place looked strangely familiar and yet, I could swear that I'd never been here before. I also realised that I'd lost the damn remote control that had pulled me into that stupid whirlpool in the first place. But that wasn't even the worst of it.

The worst part was that I had no idea where I was, I had no money or anything else for that matter, and I was stuck over here in my night clothes that I'd been planning to sleep in-a light blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts-so I was also freezing. Thankfully though, I was wearing slippers, so I wasn't going to be walking bare feet.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I would also in a few minutes, have something else to worry about.

Right in front of me, I saw a wooden board that said 'Wickery Bridge.' I knew that I'd heard that name somewhere before but I couldn't seem to remember where.

"A girl your age shouldn't be out here all alone at this time of the night," a voice called out to me. I froze. Not with fear, mind you, alright maybe a little bit of fear but mostly with shock-thick shock-in my mind. The shock was due to recognition. I recognised this voice and knew this person. But it wasn't possible and it couldn't happen, my mind tried to tell me, while my heart just beat louder and faster.

_Wickery Bridge! _I suddenly realised where I had heard that name before. _Mystic Falls….Vampire Diaries…it can't be possible!_

I turned around just in time to come face to face with the owner of that voice. He was so close to me, his body just inches away from mine, that I didn't dare to move and I couldn't seem to look away from his gorgeous blue eyes.

It took me some time to realise why he was staring back at me, his blue eyes looking into my dark brown ones. He was expecting me to reply to him, to say something back to him.

"Umm…I'm sorry, but I didn't hear what you said just now," I said to him. _I was distracted by your handsome face and your perfect body and *sigh* your eyes._

He chuckled as if he'd just read my mind and knew what I was thinking, which made my face flush with heat.

"I asked you what you were doing here so late at night," he said, stepping closer, and I stepped away knowing that his intentions couldn't be good.

"I was just…," I took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth, "I need your help."

"Well," he chuckled, stepping right under the light of the road lamp, "you chose the wrong person to ask for help."

With that, the colour of his eyes suddenly turned darker, as if ocean waves were wildly crashing against each other. His eyes had veins popping out under them and I saw him flashing his fangs at me.

So without a moment of hesitation, Damon Salvatore dove straight for my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Damon, stop!" I yelled before I could stop myself and the next thing I knew, I was being held with a tight, choking grip against a tree trunk.

He forced me to look into his eyes as he asked, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

It was pretty obvious that he was compelling me and any second now I expected my mouth to open with the truth tumbling out of it. But my mouth stayed shut and I couldn't help but looked surprised.

"You don't need to compel me. I'll tell you everything you want to know," I told him as I felt a cough hacking my body.

Damon tightened his grip on my neck as he asked, "Why can't I compel you?"

"I don't know," I whispered, feeling slightly nauseous now, "Can't breathe."

He let go of my neck, making me fall to the ground gasping for breath.

"Sooo…," Damon said, folding his hands, "Talk."

_Impatient Bastard!_ But what else did I expect? This was Damon Salvatore. The guy was practically born a stubborn bastard.

But I just couldn't find it in me to be angry with him and once I opened my mouth, the story just seemed to flow from my lips. I told him everything that had happened to me, even though I knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't believe half the stuff that I was saying.

When I was done talking, I saw an amused smile playing on Damon's lips. _So he believes me! _I thought hopefully.

"How can I be sure that you're not just making this up because you don't want me kill you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Look you can kill me later, after we figure out how I ended up here and how to get me back to….my world or whatever," I told him, wanting him to believe me.

I knew that trusting people used to be a very big issue for Damon in the past and right now I had no idea which Damon I was dealing with. But I figured that with him being okay with the whole killing humans' concept, it had to be Season 1 or, hell, even early Season 2 of the series.

"So you say that you know me, that you know who I am and what I am capable of, and yet here you are," he said, stepping slowly towards me. It didn't take me long to figure out why, with each small step he took forward, I seemed to be taking a huge step backwards.

He seemed to be looking at me like the lions on Animal Planet looked at the herd of buffaloes or the flock of deer-like they were just waiting to jump them.

"I…umm," I finally bumped against something, another tree trunk, so I couldn't back away from him anymore, "because I need your help."

And I trusted him. That was the weird thing. I probably knew more about Damon than he did about himself and I guess it was that knowledge that made me more confident than ever that he would help me.

"You know snapping your neck right now could be as easy as snapping a twig in half for me," Damon snarled, pulling a twig from one of the branches and snapping it in half right in front of me.

I flinched of course and was really scared, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "But you won't."

I could feel my voice wavering and even hear it when I spoke to him. I forced myself to take a few deep calming breaths and tried to make myself believe that Damon wouldn't really kill me.

As much as I wouldn't mind getting killed by Damon, I really didn't want to die, especially not before I got to meet Kol or Enzo.

Damon tilted his head, sending me one of his most dazzling smiles, "And why is that?"

I was wondering that myself. What reason did he have to not kill me? Because I hadn't managed to give him even one so far.

I suddenly had an idea, knowing exactly what I was going to say to him, but hesitating all the same. I knew that this 'Elena speech' that I was planning on giving him would probably make him kill me within the first few seconds, but it was worth a try.

"Because I know you Damon-better than you know yourself-and although you might find it hard to believe, you have good in you," I paused and took a look at Damon's face.

_Oh god he's gonna kill me now! He's gonna kill me! _Not that I didn't deserve it already, what with the pansy speech that I'd given him. Only Elena was good at the whole 'you-can-change-Damon' speech. Not me.

In fact I was pretty sure that Damon was just laughing in his mind now, at my pathetic attempt of trying to save my own life.

_Goodbye world! Goodbye Mystic Falls! Goodbye my future husband Kol and my other husband Enzo…and maybe I can fit Damon somewhere inside that equation. _

Oh great, being a pansy wasn't enough now I'd started acting like a melodramatic too. _*Sigh* I wonder how I'm going to survive in this place._

"Good," Damon almost spat out, "You think I'm good?! You must have me mistaken with my brother Stefan. He's the do-gooder, so if you want someone to help you I suggest you go knock on his door. Probably has 'Saint Stefan' written on the name plate outside the house with some stupid description of him like-he helps the bereaved."

Damon gave a dark chuckle at his own joke and turned with his back to me.

I bit my lip, using all my energy to try and not run away while I had the chance. Did Damon really hate his brother…hate himself that much?

If I hadn't known better, I would've probably gone with a yes. I mean did he hate himself a lot, but not his brother. He loved Stefan, but he would never admit it to anyone-not even to himself.

"Damon….," I called out to him, wanting to say a thousand things to him, a thousand words. But he stopped me before I could.

"You should probably go," He said, his voice dangerously soft.

"I….," I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"GO!" Damon said and he turned around with his fangs out and his veins popping out, eyes slowly turning red. He looked dangerous and it scared me.

My mind suddenly seemed to have stopped working but my legs hadn't and they took me as far away from him as possible before I could even register what I was seeing. And when I turned back again, I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make this chapter a little longer because I'm really getting into the story!

I want to thank all the people who've followed or favourited my story, and especially the people who've reviewed it. You really encouraged me to update this chapter earlier than I'd expected!

Also I know that this chapter had a lot of Damon in it and the last chapter had him too, but I promise that this isn't a Damon-centric story. All the other characters have equal parts to play too, and they will all be introduced in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into town looking around; it was really surprising how safe and comfortable I felt here. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that everything about this town was exactly like they showed it on TV. I spotted the town centre, the Grill and the high school right away. I decided that I'd go to the Grill first since 'the gang' would probably be hanging out there. I couldn't control my excitement when I thought about the fact that in a few minutes I would be meeting the all the characters of my favourite TV show.

My excitement was stopped short when I saw a figure sprint past me, faster than any human could, from the corner of my eye. I started walking faster as I felt it coming closer towards me and just as I turned back to see who was following me, I bumped into someone.

"Hey you alright?"

I turned around to find out that it was Stefan who I'd bumped into and let out a sigh of relief.

"I….I thought that….there was something following me," I told Stefan, slightly out of breath.

He squinted his eyes into the darkness then looked back at me reassuringly and said, "I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe you were just imagining things."

_Stefan does have really great hair, _I noted as I changed the subject. I knew that he was lying, he knew exactly what had been following me and so did I.

"Anyway, I was searching for you," I told him.

He looked at me with confusion, probably wondering how a girl he'd never met before could be searching for him, and I saw his shoulders tense. "Why?"

"Because I need your help," I replied and for what was the second time today, I told Stefan about everything that had happened, smoothly leaving out the part where I'd met Damon. I didn't know how Stefan would react to that.

Stefan was silent for a few minutes after I'd told him my story and then he turned to me and said, "It's pretty late in the night and I know that I'm not one of the most innocent people living over here but I do have a pretty big house."

As what he said registered inside my brain, "Are you asking me to stay at the Salvatore Boarding House?"

He shrugged. "I promise I won't try to eat you," he said, trying to make me feel better.

I looked at him astonished. "Are you kidding me? It's always been my dream to see the Boarding house. I can't believe your letting me stay there," I exclaimed. It was like a dream come true.

Stefan smiled at my enthusiasm, "Well in that case, you can stay in my house as long as you want or at least until we figure out how to get you back home."

I nodded my head as we walked to the Boarding house and the weird thing was-I didn't feel scared anymore! Stefan was definitely the nicest person I'd met so far so I knew that there was really nothing to be afraid of.

"So," Stefan started off after a few minutes of silence, "you know everything about me?"

I nodded my head, "About all of you guys."

"So you know what I am?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Yeah, you're a vampire," I replied without so much as a flinch.

"And you aren't scared of me?" He seemed surprised.

"Why should I be scared of you?" I asked him, "Aren't you on a bunny diet?"

Stefan rolled his eyes when I teased him, "I just thought that with you knowing my past….."

"Oh, you mean the ripper phase of your life….," I trailed off, deep in thought, "I guess it depends."

"On what?"

"On which Season and Episode I'm in," I told him

"Maybe I can help you with that," Stefan offered.

I bit my lip, thinking, "Maybe you can! Does Elena know that you're a vampire?"

"Uh….no not yet," Stefan admitted.

So this was Season one, the first few episodes, but I needed to narrow the possibilities down some more.

"Is Vicki still….here?" I asked not wanting Stefan to know that she dies later if it already hasn't happened.

"Yeah," Stefan nodded his head. But I still didn't know exactly which episode this was and asking Stefan if he'd met Damon wasn't really an option for me.

"Did she get attacked by the….wild animal yet?" I asked, deciding to play it safe.

"You mean the one that's been coming in the news? Does she get attacked by it," Stefan asked, which meant that the part where Damon attacked Vicki hadn't happened yet.

It also meant that Stefan had no idea that Damon was in town either. So this was Episode 1. I grinned at him triumphantly just as we reached his house.

The Salvatore Boarding House looked as magnificent as ever. "Ah, finally I get to see it," I said, stepping inside the house just as Stefan opened the door.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank 'kvdsouza' for putting my story in her community. I am really overwhelmed that she thought that it was good enough! I also want to thank my reviewers, followers and the people that favourite me…..just keep it coming.

I know that the story's moving along a little slowly but it'll definitely gain speed as I go deeper into the story. I'm already working on the next chapter and it's definitely longer than these previous ones.

That's it I guess, until I figure out a cool signing off phrase.

Any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in the guest room, which was right next to Damon's room.

I had actually been surprised when Stefan had told me about a guest room because they had never mentioned any on the show and they certainly hadn't shown any.

The guest room was small compared to the rest of the rooms in this house, but large compared to the size of the rooms in normal houses.

I rolled around on the bed for a few minutes before lazily stretching and getting off it to trot down the stairs. I saw Stefan sitting on the dining table with nothing in front of him and he was looking at the wall opposite him, deep in thought.

"Morning!" I greeted as I sat next to him and he gave me a polite smile in response.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Stefan asked with concern.

"I slept like a log," I told him reassuringly, "the guest room was pretty comfortable."

"So what would you like to eat for breakfast?" he asked

"I usually have a bowl of milk and cereal but…." I trailed off as Stefan sped into the kitchen.

"How about some eggs and baked beans for breakfast today?" Stefan asked.

I looked at him shocked, suddenly realising that he had been sitting here waiting for me to wake up and come downstairs all this time so that he could make me some breakfast. "You're a really good person Stefan," I said truthfully.

"So is that a yes?" he asked with a small laugh as he sat opposite me.

"Yes it is," I laughed back, "and this breakfast is delicious." I swallowed a mouthful of breakfast before eating another spoonful of the tasty food.

"You think this is delicious? Wait till you try Damon's food," Stefan said with a smile, but it was gone before it had even appeared.

"Your brother," I said nodding my head.

"You know about him?" Stefan asked whipping his head in my direction.

"Thought you could keep her in the dark about me forever, little brother?" Damon asked and we both turned around to see him standing right at the door. I groaned, knowing exactly what was going to happen right now.

"Damon?" Stefan looked at him, surprised, "What are you doing over here?"

"I came here to check on you," Damon cocked his head in Stefan's direction, showing fake concern on his face, "and on that perky chick you were talking to yesterday."

Stefan got up, his hands balled up into fists as he stepped towards Damon. But before things could get any worse, I put my hand on Stefan's shoulder. "You have to go to school," I told him calmly, "before you get late."

Stefan raised his eyebrows at me unsurely, but I nodded my head as I pushed him towards the door. "I'll be fine," I whispered to him.

Damon smirked as he circled us and continued talking, "What's her name…..Elena? She looks exactly like Katherine, even delicious enough to eat."

"Damon I swear that if you try to hurt her…." Stefan started off angrily.

"What are you going to do about it Stef?" Damon asked, a devilish glint in his eye as he waited for Stefan to accept his challenge, "You can't kill me since I'm a lot stronger than you and maybe I won't even have to compel Elena to like me."

Stefan froze at that sentence and all my attempts at pushing him out the door were completely useless, "What do you mean Damon?"

I know you might find it hard to believe little brother," Damon said as he walked closer to Stefan, and suddenly I knew exactly what Damon was going to say to him, "but some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm…."

"And your unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," I completed his sentence and subconsciously started fanning myself with the nearest newspaper. Gosh! It was hot in here.

Damon turned to look at me tilting his head slightly to give me his signature smouldering look which had me looking the other way and fanning myself even faster than before.

But I had other concerns too, apart from the intense heat flushing my face. Just as I turned around to face Stefan, he'd already disappeared.

"Where did he go?" I asked turning back to Damon, who shrugged in response. So I sat back on the table and continued chomping on my breakfast.

"Taylor Swift huh?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I….um…..knew that line," I told him, looking down so that I wouldn't have to meet his eye.

"Looks like you're quite a big fan of this TV show that you say we're a part of if you remember our every line.

_Your every line_, I corrected his sentence in my mind, _I remember your every line._

"I am," I told him as Damon got up from his seat opposite me and said, "I'm going to go get some breakfast. Tell Stefan to say hi to Elena for me."

With a wink he was gone. I sighed as I stared at the door longingly, wishing that I could go outside, but I didn't have any clothes or any money to buy some clothes. As I went back upstairs, something caught my eye and when I entered the guest room I saw a note and a couple of clothes lying next to it.

'Hope that these will fit you just fine –Stefan.'

I reminded myself to thank Stefan for these. He was really such a darling, that I suddenly couldn't imagine him being bad at all.

After getting ready (let me tell you that those clothes were a perfect fit) I headed out to The Grill, deciding that getting a part time job was the best way to earn some money right now. Maybe I could work a few shifts as a waitress and get some instant cash.

So I entered the Grill for the first time, wearing a plain, forest green-coloured top and jeans. I noticed some heads turn when I stepped inside and I suddenly felt a lump in my throat with butterflies whizzing away in my stomach. My shyness had finally caught up with me and there was no way that I would be able to just walk up to the manager of this place and demand or even plead for a part-time job.

Feeling embarrassed and relieved at the same time, I walked up to the pool table where Matt and Tyler were playing pool and said, "Ummm…excuse me."

I said it so quietly though that I was surprised that they had even heard it, "I was wondering if you guys could…ummm….tell me where the manager's office is. I'm looking for a part-time job." My whole face was coloured red but that didn't seem to faze either of them.

"Sure," Matt said approaching me, "I'm Matt by the way and you must be new over here."

I nodded my head, "I'm Sherry," I introduced myself to him as Tyler reached us.

"Well, it's certainly nice seeing you," Tyler said with a wink and felt my face turn an even darker shade of red.

"Anyways, the manager's office is through there," Matt said pointing in a particular direction," you just have to go straight and then you'll see her office."

I nodded my head, biting my lip as I thanked the both of them but continued standing there, "Could you guys maybe take me to her? I don't think I'll be able to say anything to her on my own."

"Anything for you," Tyler said with a smile as both him and Matt took me to the office.

The manager seemed to be a kind looking lady but that didn't seem to ease my nervousness, seeing as I couldn't even manage to get a word out of my mouth in front of her. I just tried to hide behind Tyler and Matt, which seemed to be going just fine, before they both stepped to the side forcing me to look at the manager who was looking right back at me.

"Ummm….hi," I said awkwardly not knowing what else to say and I heard Matt sigh in a distance.

"Sherry's new over here and she needs a part-time job," Matt said, helpingly and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I really need some money right now so I was just wondering if you have any part-time jobs open over here," I said, starting to gain some confidence.

"As a matter of fact," she said, keeping aside whatever she was doing right now, "I do."

"You two can go outside now," The lady said as she looked at both the boys, who nodded their heads and quietly went out of the office. But not before I managed to mouth a 'thank you' and 'sorry' to the both of them.

"So," she said looking at me with slight interest, "your name is Sherry, is that right?"

I nodded my head as she continued, "Well my name is Mrs Belle. Now do you happen to know anything about bartending?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright so first off:

Some random- Thanks a lot for your really inspiring and encouraging review. I am updating this story as soon as I possibly can and I would love it if you could PM me about what you thought about all my other stories.

Second of all, I have my exams coming up in a few months so you are all going to have to be patient with me since I might update at a slow pace. But as soon as they are over and done with, I might update on a weekly or even a daily basis. So...um thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I stood at the counter, cleaning it until I heard someone sitting on a bar stool and took a deep breath to get ready for my first customer.

Mrs Belle was apparently Amanda Belle's mother. The Amanda, I remembered who had been one of the finalists in the Miss Mystic Falls competition and whom Stefan had attacked when he'd been out of control and in his ripper phase.

Turning around, I was surprised to notice that it was Jeremy who was sitting on a barstool in front of me. But his attention was on someone else entirely and I didn't have to look there to see who it was.

"Hey," I greeted him, trying to take his attention away from Vicki.

"Oh hey," Jeremy looked a little surprised, "You must be new over here; I've never seen you here before."

I nodded my head, "So what do you want to drink. It'll be free of charge since you're my first customer."

"Well," Jeremy seemed to think about it a little bit before ordering a drink.

"Hey that's like a proper drink," I complained narrowing my eyes at him.

"So?" He looked at me in an uncaring manner before turning back to observe Vicki.

"So you're not of legal age," I told him as I leaned towards him.

"And neither are you," Jeremy said, giving me an amused glance.

"Exactly and you don't see me drinking do you?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Never mind," Jeremy huffed, looking like he'd had enough of this crap and went to sit somewhere where he could stalk Vicki and stare at her from a better angle.

Giving Jeremy a little talk about stalking Vicki like this was my top priority right now but that guy had barely listened to me about the drinks so I was pretty sure that he would run away from me and sit as far away as possible when I would start talking to him about Vicki.

I sighed as I continued to clean the counter and peer at Jeremy from the corner of my eye. He sure was cute and I would have been more than willing to give him a drink. I had just decided to pull that legal age crap on him because he was in his depression-phase right now and I didn't want to encourage him drinking or smoking.

Besides, I was pretty sure that if Elena came in and saw Jeremy drinking, she would give him a pretty big lecture. More than half of which I was sure would go right over his head. Shaking my head, I decided to try mixing a drink like Mrs Belle had taught me to. She had given me an idea of the rules and regulations, shown me what the drinks stacked on the shelves were all called, and also taught me the basics of bartending.

"What are you brooding over?" I heard someone ask and was more than glad to hear that voice.

"Damon!" I exclaimed, happier to see him than I cared to admit, "Tell me, what would you like to drink?"

Damon raised his eyebrow at me, clearly taken by surprise that I was glad to see him and opened his mouth to answer me.

"Ooops. I can't believe I just asked you that," I murmured, giggling slightly. I turned my back to him as I got a bottle of bourbon off the shelf and handed it over to him with a glass. That whiskey was the first and probably the only thing whose exact location on the shelves I remembered.

Now raising both his eyebrows, Damon gave me a weird look before pouring himself the drink.

"Oh and the drink's free for the first customer," I told him, getting all flustered for nothing.

"Good," he replied, "Since I clearly can't compel you." He then turned around to look at the bunch of people around us.

I sat down too and saw who he was looking at-Vicki. Suddenly growing unsure of Damon's intentions, I cleared my throat nervously, "I thought you already had your breakfast."

"No," he said to me as he tracked Vicki's every move, "not yet."

"Damon," I quickly said, "you don't have to do this."

I was surprised by my own behaviour. When I had watched the show I had been a huge fan of the badass Damon, who had killed humans to drink their blood, and had spent more time than considered healthy on hating Elena for trying to change him.

But now that this was actually real and not a TV show, I didn't want Damon to hurt anybody, especially not Vicki because I knew how wrecked Jeremy would be. I wasn't trying to get Damon to change himself, I was just trying to stop innocent people from getting caught in the cross fires. Was that such a bad thing to do?

"Do what?" I noticed that Damon's attitude seemed colder towards me than it had before, "If you haven't noticed, I'm a vampire and drinking human blood is what I'm supposed to do."

"You don't _have _to do it, Damon," I told him, swallowing the lump rising in my throat. I didn't know why but I had a really bad feeling about this. "You could feed on blood bags."

"And why would I do that when I could just drink fresh human blood instead," Damon's mood had immediately changed from relaxed and light to tensed and serious in mere seconds.

"Because it would be a lot better than hurting these people, you know that," I told him pointing to all the people sitting in the Grill.

"Do I?" Damon asked, the veins under his eyes popping out. He quickly got out of the chair and before I could even realise what had happened, he stood behind Vicki and snapped her neck.

* * *

A/N: I'm already working on the next chapter. So excited about where this story is going to lead next.


	6. Chapter 6

"No," I gasped, standing up and stumbling backwards with my hands covering my mouth.

"Vicki!" I heard Matt and Jeremy calling out her name as her body fell down on the floor with blood oozing out of her neck.

I could feel the air going out of my lungs when I realised what had happened. I had gotten Vicki killed. Everything had been going just fine until I had decided to open my big mouth and told Damon not to hurt Vicki. Then he had taken it as a personal challenge to do the complete opposite of it.

"What did you do to her?" Matt asked as he turned to Damon. He was clearly still in shock, while Jeremy had his hand on her cheek, tears falling down his own cheeks.

"You killed her you bastard!" Tyler exclaimed ready for a fight as always. It was pretty clear to me that things could get ugly really quickly right now so I decided to intervene.

Matt and Jeremy also looked ready for a fight, but before they had a chance to, I stepped in between all of them and Damon, "Stop it! It's not his fault, it's mine."

I could feel Damon's eyes on me as I broke down and confessed.

"Alright, game's over," Damon muttered as he suddenly stood in front of Tyler, Jeremey and Matt who looked like they were ready to kill him.

"Don't…." I started to say but Damon stopped me.

"I'm not gonna kill them," he huffed, rolling his eyes. He settled for compelling them all instead-every person in the Grill. He made them all think that Vicki had left town and told them to go back home and not come back to the Grill for at least an hour.

"So how is this your fault again?" Damon asked when we were the only two people left in the Grill.

"I made you do it," I murmured, looking at the ground as I cleaned the blood off the floor.

"I thought this was exactly what you told me _not_ to do," Damon said, looking at me confused.

"Yeah, but I should've known that it was exactly what you _would_ do," I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with my arm as I stood up and felt slightly dizzy when I looked at the scene.

This was another thing that really surprised me. I had always thought that people over reacted a little bit, especially Elena and the other girls, when they saw a dead body with blood pooled around it or saw someone getting killed but I hadn't been able to stop shivering ever since I had seen Damon kill Vicki.

It was a good thing, I tried to tell myself. Not the fact that Vicki was dead, but that she was a human when she had died. So this meant that unlike the show, where she dies a vampire and goes to the other side, she could finally find peace over here and go to heaven as a human.

That thought made me feel slightly better, but of course this feeling wasn't going to last for long. Not with a dead body in our midst.

"Someone's coming," Damon suddenly said looking at the entrance of the Grill.

"Who is it?" I whispered but when I turned around to face him, "Damon?" He was gone and so was Vicki's dead body. "Oh crap," I muttered as I suddenly realised something. I ran out of the back door and called out to Damon but he was nowhere in sight.

I had wanted to tell Damon not to dump the body near the lake, where Caroline would happen to find it later on. He should either throw it inside the lake or burn it. Never mind though, I would tell Damon that when I would find him.

Sighing I came back to the front door, figuring out that I was going to have to clean up his mess for him. As I entered the Grill yet again, it was Caroline and Sherriff Forbes who had come at such a bad time.

"Hey," I greeted them both, not believing that I was actually seeing them in real life.

"Hey where is everybody?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Wait you don't know?" I asked looking quizzically from Caroline to her mom.

"Umm…no," Caroline said, "About what?"

"About Vicki," I said my eyes scanning the Grill and searching for any more signs of blood, or anything else for that matter.

"Yes what about her," it was Sherriff Forbes who responded this time.

"She left town," I told them in a matter-of-factly tone. After all that was exactly what everybody else in the Grill believed that they had seen.

"When did this happen?" the Sherriff asked, immediately alert.

"Just now, a few minutes ago," I told her confidently.

"Did you see it happening?" she asked.

"No but a bunch of other people, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler, did," I told her and I knew that this was wrong. I was supposed to be helping the police to find the killer and not the other way around but I was doing this for Stefan and Damon.

I knew that if anybody in the Founder's Council got even the slightest hint of what they were dealing with, they would go out with a search party and that wouldn't end well for both sides. Besides, Damon and Stefan were the good guys and I knew that eventually even Damon would do everything that he could to save this town from the bad guys.

* * *

A/N: I'm just flattered with all the reviews that I'm getting and so many follows and favourites. I love you guys and I really hope you will enjoy what I have planned for the next chapter. It's half-finished already and I think that I'm getting way too ahead of myself.


	7. Chapter 7

I went back to the Boarding house, tired and cold and exhausted with everything in general. There was nobody inside so I figured that Stefan must've gone out somewhere or must still be in school. Just as I went into the living room and settled down with a glass of water, I heard a noise.

Holding a wooden spoon in my hand (it was the only wooden object I could find at such short notice) I went to check out that noise.

"Stefan," I called out, hoping that it was him, "Is that you?"

My heart skipped a beat when I turned back around and saw a familiar face staring at me. "Vicki," I gasped, staggering backwards. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as I saw her pale face and her eyes.

She licked her lips as she walked towards me, her eyes watching me hungrily. My brain went numb as I realised that Vicki was a vampire and I tried to think of how that was even possible. I had seen Damon killing her right in front of me and I had cleaned her blood for god's sake. Then when Caroline and Sherriff Forbes had come to the Grill, Damon had left with Vicki's dead body.

Suddenly, I saw Vicki's eyes turn red and her fangs pop out. Knowing what was coming next, I ran out of the there and into the corridor. A scream making its way up my throat as I bumped into something-or someone.

"Stefan," I gasped with relief.

"Hey, I was waiting for you," Stefan started to say, "I didn't know that you were already…"

I turned to look back into the living room but Vicki wasn't there anymore, she was gone.

My heart sank as I realised that Vicki would never find peace now. When she died now (and she would…) she would still go to the other side and try to communicate with Matt. She would still try to make him bring her back, and he would (of course he would). For the first time since I had come here, I actually felt angry at Damon. Why had he done this to her? What was the point of all this?

"What happened?" Stefan asked as I turned back around, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Vicki was here," I said, trying to catch my breath, "And she was a vampire."

Stefan looked shocked, "How did that happened?"

"Look I'll explain it all to you later alright," I told him, "Right now, we need to go find Vicki before she kills someone."

"Well how do we know where she's gone?" Stefan asked and I stopped for a second, trying to wrack my brain and remember…

"Oh shit!" I cursed as I realised where she might have gone, it was the first place she'd gone to when she'd run away in the show.

"What? Do you know where she is?" Stefan tried to ask.

I nodded my head in response, "She's gone to Elena's place."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Stefan asked me as we stood outside Elena's house.

I nodded my head, "This is the first place she comes to on the show."

"I still don't think I've wrapped my head around the fact that my life is a TV show," Stefan muttered putting a hand in that gorgeous hair of his. Oh god no.

I quickly looked away from him and stepped forward to ring the doorbell. This wasn't the right time for the fan girl inside me to make an appearance.

"So does Damon have something to do with the fact that there's a druggie addict teenage vampire running around in this town?" Stefan asked getting directly to the point.

I pursed my lips, not being able to agree with him because of my loyalty to Damon but also not denying the fact that it was most probably Damon.

I had let it go when he'd killed Vicki. It had been a pretty wrong thing to do but I'd still let it go because I'd known that this was a better ending for her than the one she would've actually gotten in the show. Now though I just felt like this pit in my stomach, this feeling of horror and dread was getting bigger and bigger till it was almost big enough to eat me up.

"It _was_ him, wasn't it," Stefan said shaking his head.

I swallowed thickly but told him the truth, "I don't know."

"Where were you anyway? I couldn't find you in the boarding house after I came back from school. I thought Damon had done something to you," Stefan continued.

"I went to the Grill to get a part time job," I told him, "I didn't have any money on me so I thought that since I had nothing better to do…."

I shrugged my shoulders as I trailed off, "But I'm sorry. I guess I should've left a note."

"If you needed money you could've just asked me," Stefan said, "You didn't need to go find yourself a part time job."

"Well, it's always been a kind of dream of mine to work a part time job and I wasn't about to let a possible bartending job at the Grill pass," I replied excitedly, happy to be living the dream.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Elena.

"Oh, hey Stefan," Elena's cheeks went red when she spotted him, "What are you doing here?"

"Umm..well…I was just wondering if maybe Vicki had come by here," Stefan said, a slight red colour appearing on his own cheeks.

"Yeah she did just a few minutes ago," Elena nodded but before she could continue, I interrupted.

"Did she take Jeremy with her?" I asked.

"Actually she did. How did you…?" Elena started off.

"Where did they go?" Stefan asked.

"Near Fell's church I think," Elena answered and I suddenly felt my blood turn cold.

"You mean the graveyard," I confirmed and when Elena nodded her head, I turned to look at Stefan, "We need to go there now!"

Stefan nodded his head in agreement before turning to Elena to say goodbye but she seemed to be asking him something without saying it out loud.

"Elena, this is my friend Sherry," Stefan told her, finally understanding her unspoken words, "She's known me for a long time."

That line would've been hilarious in any other circumstances but right now, we needed to hurry.

"It was nice to meet you Elena, but we have to go," I told her.

Stefan said one last thing to her before coming with me, "Stay inside the house until I come back with Jeremy."

With that Stefan ran along the path leading to the Fell's church graveyard with vampire speed and left me behind on my own.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that what I did with Vicki was extremely unexpected and I'm so excited about this twist in the story. I just noticed the other day that my story has been added to another community…wow! Anyways…things are about to get a lot more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan froze when he reached the graveyard, with me huffing and puffing as I reached the same spot a few minutes later. Opening my mouth to speak, I closed it when he held up a hand to silence me. For the next few moments, we both stood in complete silence until Stefan's head suddenly turned to the right and he speeded over there.

"Ugh," I groaned, getting ready to follow him again, "What the hell!"

Just then, I felt something moving behind me and noticed the thick fog surrounding me. _Please let that not be a crow. Please let that not be a crow!_

I turned around to find Damon leaning against a gravestone, "A girl your age shouldn't be out here all alone at this time of the night."

I stepped toward him, leaning against another gravestone myself as I said, "You know Damon if I didn't know any better I would've thought that you were stalking me."

"And what makes you think that I'm not?" Damon asked raising him eyebrow and letting a smirk play on his lips.

I had no answer for that and felt myself looking into his clear blue eyes. _Stop! _I told myself sternly. _Vicki, Jeremy, Stefan. Go find them._

"Oh I know that you are following someone, Damon, but I also happen to know that that person isn't me," I said. _Although I wish it was._

"What are you doing here anyway?" Damon's eyes twinkled in the darkness, "Hoping to become my midnight feast?"

"Yeah, I wish," I muttered rolling my eyes while feeling some colour rush to my cheeks because I had no idea of whether I was being sarcastic or if I actually meant it. "Stefan and I came here to find Vicki. Elena told us she's here with Jeremy."

"So where's Stefan?" Damon questioned, looking around as if hoping to spot him.

"Oh, he went in that direction," I said pointing to the direction I saw him going in; "I think he heard them."

"He went alone? Why didn't you go with him?" Damon looked slightly angry and he sounded worried.

"Well, I lost him. He was going in his vampire speed. You should be thankful I managed to keep up with him on my way here," I breathed out.

Just then Damon looked in the exact same direction that Stefan had and sped away.

"Dammit!" I grumbled as I ran in that direction. I immediately came across a clearing and saw what was going on from a safe distance away. Stefan had managed to pry Vicki away from Jeremy, who didn't seem to be hurt, and was now trying to talk to her. He was probably convincing her to come to the boarding house with him and not hurt Jeremy.

I could see that Vicki was conflicted, her gaze flickering between Jeremy and Stefan. Jeremy seemed to be shaken, but not scared which meant that Stefan had managed to save Jeremy before Vicki could've hurt Jeremy. But I was pretty sure that he had a rough idea of what was going on. As I observed him, he turned around and his eyes met mine. Almost immediately I saw a spark of realisation going off in his eyes. He recognised me!

Damon also seemed to be looking at what was happening but from closer towards Stefan and Vicki. I managed to keep my eyes on all three of them while slowly making my way towards Jeremy. When I stood next to him, Vicki seemed to have made a decision.

"No!" She growled at Stefan before tackling him to the ground and putting her neck around him. I gasped, not knowing what to do and turning to look at Damon who just seemed to stand there.

Out of nowhere, I saw a piece of wood appear in Vicki's hand as she stabbed Stefan in his shoulder. Alright, that was it! I had no idea what I was going to do, but I _was_ going to do something.

"Vicki, I come in peace," Damon spoke out loud, standing in front of her. Vicki stopped for a second and looked up, and that was all the distraction that Damon needed to take the piece of wood from her hand and appear stab her from behind.

I quickly looked away before it happened and heard a thud of Vicki's body falling on the floor. By the time I turned around, the body was gone and Damon was kneeling in front of his brother.

"You alright, brother?" Damon asked patting Stefan on his shoulder.

I thought you came in peace," Stefan managed to grind out and winced as he tried to sit up.

Damon chuckled darkly as he said, "I couldn't let her kill you. That's my job remember."

I shook my head at his response. Damon sure had a weird way of showing his brotherly love for Stefan.

"A 'you're welcome' would've been a better reply don't you think," I nudged Damon as he tried to help Stefan up.

"It wouldn't have killed Stefan to say 'thank you'," Damon said. I shook my head at him, they were _both_ unbelievably stubborn. Damon put Stefan's hand around his shoulder before disappearing out of site. It took me a few seconds after they'd gone to realise something.

_They'd completely forgotten about Jeremy!_

* * *

A/N: Wow! I really can't believe the number of favourites and follows this story is getting. Thanks a lot guys. You're the best! I especially love those of you who take the time to review. You guys are awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: All I have to say is-Unbelievable! 43 favourite and 68 alerts.

Guest-Wow! Your review was long and descriptive and I love those kinds of reviews so thank you. I'm so glad that you like this fic and I think you made my day…heck, the whole week in fact. As for your questions-

1) Remember that Sherry is a huge fan of the show so it'll take some time for the excitement to wear off and the truth to settle. She's only been in Mystic Falls for a day and a little more, but I have am going to mention her thought and feeling about being away from home when she wakes up the next morning.

2) Yes, I'm glad that you decided to ask me this question. I can't give away much except that the purple whirlpool portal vacuum thingy is going to be discussed in one of the next few chapters.

3) Haha! I guess you're right but the Salvatore brothers have been through a lot of freaky stuff in their long, long lives so they are dealing quiet well with it. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to have some fun with them. ;)

I was actually thinking of writing the first two points together since they are kind of interlinked, so you'll be seeing them in the chapters I'll be updating soon.

* * *

I approached Jeremy, unsure of what to do, and saw him following me with his eyes. As I sat next to him, he spoke up.

"What just happened?" Jeremy's hair fell in his face and he spoke in that sexy lost-and-oh-so-hurt kind of voice, "Did Vicki really….? Was she going to….? Is she dead?"

I could see the tears forming in his eyes as I nodded my head, not meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry." I looked up to see him staring down at his shoes but I could see the tears trailing down his cheeks. "I could tell you what really happened, if you really want to know."

I remembered how Elena had compelled Jeremy to forget about Vicki, but I didn't want to be like that. I wasn't going to make either Stefan or Damon compel Jeremy unless Jeremy told me that that was what he really wanted.

They were his memories and this was his life, so it was obviously his choice to make and nobody else's. It didn't matter how broken he was or how right the decision seemed to be, nobody else could make this choice for him, not even a really worried elder sister. It was one of the things that I hadn't liked about Elena, amongst a lot of others.

I saw Jeremy's jaw set as he said, "I want to know."

"But before that, do you think you could tell me what happened with Vicki before I came here?" I asked Jeremy, hoping he'd say yes.

He nodded his head and started off, "Vicki came to my house about half an hour ago. She'd called me before that, sounding very upset, and asked me where I was. So she came in and I asked her what was wrong. She told me that she needed my help, that there was someone after her. Somebody wanted to kill her."

I raised my eyebrows at this and thought about it. It couldn't be Damon she was talking about could it? After all, _if_ he'd been the one to turn her (yes, I was still hoping that it wasn't him) then why would he want to kill her? It didn't make any sense to me. He hadn't seemed like he'd wanted to kill her in the show, he'd been having too much fun to do that. This had to be someone else. Someone more dangerous than Damon, but who?

"What happened next?" I asked when I realised that Jeremy had stopped talking.

"Then she brought me over here in the graveyard and her face…changed. She said that I smelled really good and that she wanted to drink my blood but she knew that if she did then she wouldn't be able to stop. That was when Stefan came in and…well you know the rest," Jeremy trailed off, his voice hoarse from crying.

I wanted to just hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, his life was going to get better, but that would be lying and I knew that this information had been very important for me to know.

"Vicki was a vampire," I told him, "and so are Stefan and Damon."

"What?!" Jeremy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that. You saw what happened didn't you? Vicki changed in front of you, with the fangs and the vampire eyes. I'm pretty sure she compelled you, which is why you didn't run screaming after that," I explained.

"Damon was the guy that killed Vicki, wasn't he?" Jeremy asked quietly. I knew he was trying to let it all sink in slowly.

"Yeah," I didn't add that he'd been the one to kill her both the times-when she was human and when she was a vampire. I had forgotten that nobody in this town knew who Damon was. "He's Stefan's brother."

Jeremy stayed silent for a few minutes while I wondered about what Jeremy was going to do, how he was going to react. I was startled when he turned to look at me and asked, "How do you know about all of this and how are you so okay with it? You should be freaking out right now!"

I laughed a little, "It's a long story."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Jeremy folded his arms and I was surprised at his stubbornness.

"You won't believe me," I warned him.

"I just found out that vampires are real, sue me," he challenged.

"It's a long shot," I argued, but Jeremy had made up his mind and he wasn't changing it. So I told him.

When I was done, Jeremy sucked in a huge breath, looking paler than before and I suddenly wondered if maybe I shouldn't have told the truth, But I didn't want to lie to him or anybody I really liked and since he'd already found out the biggest secret, there was no need to keep another one from him. "A TV show?"

I sat closer towards him since he looked like he'd faint any second now and I couldn't blame him, I felt a little dizzy myself. Today had been a really long day and I felt so tired that even the thought of standing up made me feel pain. Besides, Jeremy seemed to be dealing with this a lot better than I expected and I guessed that deep down, he'd already had an idea of all of this, since his parent had been one of the original founders of this town.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Does anybody even watch the show?" I was surprised to hear the slight hint of amusement in Jeremy's voice.

"It's pretty famous actually. You are, too," I said nudging him and noticed that he actually blushed.

"So that's why you were offering me a drink for free back in the Grill," Jeremy spoke up, "and were trying to get my attention."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed, "What? No, I wasn't trying to…," I started but stopped when I noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you believe me?" I asked, relieved.

"Well, not really, but I don't have a choice now do I?" Jeremy asked. I noticed that his eyes went over to the part of the clearing where Vicki's body must have fallen. I felt sick just thinking about it.

"Are you alright?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to weakly smile at me.

"I don't know," Jeremy replied truthfully, "I think I'm still in shock, but I do know that Stefan and Damon saved my life and I need to thank them."

My heart started beating faster, "Look it'll just be easier if you pretend that this never happened. Stefan and Damon don't like any humans knowing about their secret and I don't know how they'll react to you knowing."

"So you want me to pretend like I don't know what they are?" Jeremy confirmed.

"Exactly, and also about what happened to Vicki. Just say that you think she left town," I told him.

Jeremy nodded his head, "So where are you staying right now?"

"In the Salvatore Boarding house with the brothers," I said, glad with the change in the subject.

"Don't you feel scared or awkward staying with them?" Jeremy questioned and I didn't blame him. They were _vampires _for god's sake, but he didn't know them as well as I did.

"No, I'm the safest with them, and as for the awkwardness- I suppose there is some. But Stefan's kindness and Damon's cocky comments just sort of make it all disappear," I said.

"If it ever gets to be too much for you, just know that my house is always available," Jeremy offered.

My jaw dropped at the offer, "Seriously?" I continued when he nodded his head, "But you don't even know my name."

Jeremy opened his mouth, then closed it, "I guess you're right about that."

I laughed at his expressions and I told him my name, but quickly stood up when I realised how much time I'd been sitting here.

"I have to go and see if Stefan's alright," I said suddenly.

Jeremy stood up along with me, "Yeah, I gotta go home too, Elena must be worried."

"She is," At Jeremy's questioning glance I continued, "Stefan and I visited your house first to see if Vicki was there and then Elena told us where you were."

"So you already knew that Vicki was a vampire?" Jeremy asked.

I shook my head, "I found out when she tried to attack me at the Boarding house, but I did know where she was going next."

As we started walking along, Jeremy asked, "Aren't vampires supposed to burn in the sun?" Jeremy continued as I nodded my head, "Then how can Stefan walk in the sunlight?"

I bit my lip wondering whether I should tell him about the daylight rings, "They have something that prevents them from getting burnt during day time."

"What else can they do apart from running super-fast and lifting heavy object?" Another question, but this one was important.

"Compulsion," I said and went on to explain what it was. I also decided to tell him how it could be prevented-vervain.

"How do you kill them?" This question got my attention and I looked at him sharply, "What? I need to know how to defend myself."

I sighed. He had a point, "Alright, but you have to promise me that you won't try to kill the good ones."

"I promise," Jeremy said without a moment of hesitation.

Jeremy and I had to split up and go in different directions after a while, so I decided to say goodbye to him.

Jeremy however had other plans, "Look I know that you haven't had dinner so you must be pretty hungry and I'm sure that Stefan and Damon don't have any human food in their house. So you could join us for dinner."

"Really?" I looked at him hopefully because now that he'd mentioned it, I was pretty hungry. "I'd love too."

Jeremy grinned and nodded his head, his hair falling onto his handsome face and I felt my cheeks growing red as I looked away. "Great, then come on."

"I need to check up on Stefan and Damon first, so could you wait that long?" I knew that it was a lot to ask.

"Of course. How long?" Jeremy asked.

"Ummm," I looked at my watch and felt shocked. Could it be possible that it was only 7pm? "How about an hour? I'll call you if I decide to come earlier."

"Okay, then. Don't forget," Jeremy said and just as he was about to leave, I stepped forward and hugged him, tight.

I felt him hugging me back before I replied, "I won't."


	11. Chapter 11

I stood outside Jeremy's house, biting my lip nervously and shuffling my feet as I tried to gather up the courage to ring the doorbell. Now that the adrenaline had drained out of my system, I was a shy, sloppy mess again.

My thoughts couldn't help but return to Stefan and Damon. I had left them back at the house with a warning to behave themselves until I came back from Jeremy's. I had been happy to see that Stefan was fine and that his wounds had slowly healed and had therefore decided to leave and get some food into my stomach.

Somehow, I couldn't for the life of me remember the last time that I had eaten food. It definitely couldn't have been just this afternoon could it have? Surely not. So much time had passed between then and now and so much had happened.

But I had removed my myself from those thoughts and had called Jeremy to tell him that I was coming over to his place. After I'd kept the phone, Damon had pouted at me and asked me why he had to babysit his brother. Stefan's reply had been quiet but the flash of anger in Damon's eyes had told me all that I'd needed to know.

I warned them a second time, trying to be as serious as I possibly could be in front of the two handsome men who were currently acting like a pair of toddlers, about the no fighting rule and then walked out of the door before they'd start.

Jenna opened the door all of a sudden, leaving me awkwardly frozen outside. She was still alive and so young and so beautiful. Poor, poor Jenna.

"Oh hi, you must be Sherry. Jeremy said that he'd invited a young lady over for dinner but I didn't believe him," she said. I didn't blame her for that though, I wouldn't have believed him either. One second, there Jeremy was all over Vicki and the next he had invited some random new girl over to his house.

"You must be Jenna," I said and at her surprised look quickly added, "Jeremy talks about you. A lot."

"Only good stuff, I hope," she chided just as Elena's voice came from somewhere behind her.

"Mostly good stuff," I tried to assure her with a quick smile just as Elena appeared at the door.

"Hey! You're that girl who was here with Stefan. The new girl," Elena said as she recognised me.

"Um, yeah," I scratched the back of my head nervously, "you can also call me Sherry."

"Oh, sorry," Elena ducked her head in a slightly embarrassed motion just as Jenna quickly ushered me into the house.

"Oh hey Sherry," Jeremy waved his hand at me as soon as he spotted me.

"Hey Jer," I raised my eyebrow at him, surprised when came to hug me. But then I saw the pleading expression on his face and realised that it was just a show that he was putting on for Jenna's and Elena's sake.

So I hugged him, tightly, wondering if maybe this whole thing had just been a show for them. It made sense, now why he had called me over for dinner so quickly even though he barely even knew me. He probably still didn't believe me.

But I couldn't blame him. I knew how Elena and Jenna were both nagging him to stop with the drugs and concentrate on his studies. I also had also heard Elena mentioning back in the bar that he should probably talk to other girls or call them over for dinner. This was probably just his way of trying to make them stop.

"So Sherry, you're new over here?" Jenna asked as she bought out the dinner to serve.

I nodded my head, seated in between Jeremy and Elena. I had never really thought of Elena as anything more than good looking before but sitting next to her right now, I took it all back. That girl was gorgeous. Pink rosy cheeks, long straight black hair, she looked downright gorgeous. Then there was Jenna. The TV show really hadn't done her justice or anybody else I'd met so far for that matter because they all looked so much better in real life than they did on the show.

Jeremy cleared his throat, making me realise that I'd been staring at Jenna for way too. "Uhm, yes," I replied.

"Stefan said that he's known her for a long time. Isn't that right?" Elena added.

"Yes I do. I mean he does," I stammered, slightly nervous. "We've been friends for since a long time."

"So that's why you're living with them right?" Jeremy said, confirming the fact that he really hadn't believed the whole purple whirlpool thing that I'd told him.

I cleared my throat before replying, "That's right and…um, Jenna that smells delicious." I nodded towards the food she had laid out in front of us. Jenna smiled and thanked me for the complement and then we started to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, Sherry," Jenna spoke up after we'd silently been eating for a while, "tell us something about yourself."

I looked around nervously before talking, "Well, I'm 16 years old and I love reading books."

"What about your parents?" Elena asked, and I suddenly noticed the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Oh, they live a few states away from here," I told them, trying not to hesitate too much.

"What do you want to become, when you grow up?" Jenna questioned, chewing on her food, silently.

"I haven't decided yet," I told him, "but I'd love to do a job that would help people."

"Like a doctor?" The words were out of Elena's mouth and she froze all of a sudden. Even Jenna looked over at Elena, glaring at her. None of us were surprised when Jeremy pushed his chair back and walked away.

Elena sighed as she stood up too. "I'll go get him," she muttered softly, her tone apologetic.

I looked down at my food; still feeling famished, and looked over at Elena. Making a decision, I quickly stood up, going after Elena to stop her. "I'll go talk to him."

Elena and I both knew that he wouldn't pay attention to anything she said, so she nodded her head and stepped to the side to let me go upstairs.

Going up the stairs, I could see that the door to his room was slightly open.

"Screw you Elena," Jeremy muttered just as I was about to enter his room. He had his head in his hands which explained why he'd thought that I was Elena, "Go away."

"Actually, it's me. I told Elena to wait downstairs" I said as I walked into his room.

"Sorry," Jeremy said looking up at me, his eyes full of pain. Seeing Jeremy trying to cope with Vicki's death on TV had been hard enough, but seeing it in person was much harder. I tried to remind myself not to think about compulsion, and felt my respect for Elena growing a lot more.

"So, what happened?" I asked him, sitting next to him on his bed.

"It's like they're always targeting me," Jeremy mumbled under his breath. "First it was the drugs, then my obsession with Vicki and then this whole dinner thing."

"That's why you called me here in the first place, isn't it?" I stated rather than asked, "So that Elena and Jenna would back off."

Jeremy looked like he was trying to search for the right words to say but just managed to add, "This isn't about the dinner..."

I continued his though as he trailed off, "It's about Vicki."

Jeremy stayed silent which just confirmed what I'd been saying. "To be honest, your obsession with Vicki was getting kind of creepy."

I tried to lift his mood by teasing him a little but he just shook his head. "You're all the same," he groaned angrily, "Just go away."

"Look Jer," I tried to tell him in a serious tone this time, "Jenna and especially Elena are both really worried for you. They care about you a lot. So it may seem irritating to you but-"

"I know," Jeremy interrupted and I wanted to hug him so badly right them, "It's just that every time I try to smile or be happy, I think about Vicki."

His voice broke at her name. It cracked at the last word and before I knew it, I had wrapped my arms around him. I felt Jeremy's body shaking and my clothes getting wet but I didn't dare to move. As I looked out of the room, I saw Elena standing there looking at her brother with concern. Her eyes met mine and I saw her mouthing a 'thank you'. I nodded my head and mouthed back a reply 'go'. She nodded her head, getting the point and quietly walked away.

Jeremy pulled away just a few seconds later, wiping his eyes and nose. I was forced, despite myself, to pull my arms away from him. I gently pushed his hair away from his face and felt an intense pain somewhere deep inside my heart. I couldn't see Jeremy like this, going through so much pain.

"You okay now?" I asked although I already knew the answer. He didn't think that there was a chance that he could ever be okay. A sudden flare of anger burst through me and I felt like punishing whoever had done this. Then I remembered who had actually done it and the flame just extinguished.

He spoke the next words so softly that I barely even hear him, "I didn't call you because of that."

I felt my heart speeding up as I asked, "Then why did you call me here, Jeremy?"

"Because I like you."

* * *

A/N: I know that Sherry seems like a Mary Sue right now and everything seems perfect but remember that this is just the beginning. Reality will set in soon enough and things are about to get a lot worse.


	13. Chapter 13

As I went back to the Salvatore Boarding house, still smiling about the best dinner I'd ever had, I felt something crunching beneath my feet. Raising my eyebrows, I looked down, wondering what it could be. I couldn't really see anything clearly in the dark though so I crouched down to observe what I'd stepped on. It was glass. I had stepped on glass, and that wasn't it. There was glass everywhere and it practically surrounded me.

I felt my heart beating faster because there was only one place that it could've come from. So I looked up to see a broken window and shook my head. "No, no, no. This can't have happened already," I was in denial, "This was my favourite part of the whole first episode. I can't believe that I missed it!"

I ran straight into the house, about to climb up the stairs but apparently I didn't have to because Stefan was sitting right there, on the stairs.

"Hey, what happened with you guys?" I asked, just as Stefan covered his face with his hands. Sitting down next to him, I patiently waited for him to talk.

"I'm sorry," Stefan apologised immediately and I looked over at him. Were those really the first words that he'd chosen to utter? But then I realised why he'd said them.

"Damon. What did he do? What happened?" I asked, not liking the fact that I had no idea what had taken place in my absence.

"It wasn't him," Stefan spoke quietly. "This is my fault. I pushed him to the limit and I knew what I doing, but I just couldn't help it. I was so angry about what he did to Vicki."

"I am too," I agreed. I still couldn't get Jeremy's pain-filled face out of my head. "He probably deserved whatever you said to him."

"No, he didn't," Stefan said and I noticed that Stefan didn't seem angry with Damon anymore. "It turns out that he wasn't the one who turned Vicki."

"Wait, what?" I looked over at him, shocked. "Did he actually tell you that?"

Stefan nodded his head, "I just know that he was telling the truth because he never lies about who he's killed or turned into a vampire."

"Yeah, why let anybody else take credit for his work?" I muttered, nodding in agreement. "But if Damon didn't turn her into a vampire, then who did?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out ever since Damon stormed out of here," Stefan also seemed to be thinking about the same thing. I knew though that we couldn't just sit around and keep thinking.

While we had been sitting on the stairs, talking to each other, Damon had probably been in search of a prey. So we had to stop him before he killed someone.

He was exactly where I had known he would be, sleeping in the middle of the road near Wickery Bridge. Stefan and I stopped walking as soon as we spotted him and I took the fact that Damon was still lying there as a good sign. It most probably meant that he still hadn't killed anybody off.

"Alright," I said turning to Stefan, "You go ahead and try talking to him."

He gave a dry laugh as he said, "You should already know that that never works. In fact, I just manage to make him even angrier than he already is."

"That's because you never really try. You don't understand the huge impact that you have on his life, Stefan," I told him. "Damon would die for you in a heartbeat."

"No he wouldn't," Stefan managed to scoff, "He'd _kill_ me in a heartbeat maybe."

"Well if he wanted to kill you then why would you still be alive? Don't give me the whole 'he wants to torture me for the rest of my immortal life' excuse when even you don't believe it." I said.

"I'd like to think that he might have a little bit of humanity in him, but I wouldn't go as far as admitting that he has any positive feelings left for me," Stefan said looking over at Damon's sleeping figure.

"Just go ahead and give it a try," I nudged him and added, "He might just surprise you."

Although Stefan agreed, I could still see the hesitation in his eyes and could tell that he thought that this was a very bad idea. As he slowly walked away from me, I whispered, "Don't forget to say sorry," and saw a slight nod of his head.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for taking so long to update. I know that it's been a bit too long but I'm working on it! I still can't believe that so many of you are following this story...you guys really are amazing!


	14. Chapter 14

At first I'd been sceptical about what Damon's reaction would be as I had watched Stefan quickly cover up the distance between him and his brother. I still wasn't sure about whether this was a great idea of not, Stefan apologising to his brother for his mistake and pleading him to come back home. Unfortunately, though it wasn't one of my best ideas, this was the only one that I'd got and so I'd had no other choice than to stand back and watch from the shadows as the brothers interacted with each other.

Damon's expressions were cold but calculative and his shoulders tense unlike his relaxed posture as his eyes followed his brother's movements around him. He sat up and Stefan sat down beside him. I wished that I'd been close enough to hear what it was that they were talking about because they just sat there next to each other for a long time and I wasn't sure if they talked much during that time. All I know is that that was the first time that I saw Stefan actually laughing, and as the sound filled my ears, I noticed that Damon's lips had stretched into a genuine smile.

Right then, despite all of the crap that I had gone through in the past two days, I couldn't help but feel happy. For the first time since Katherine had destroyed both the Salvatores' lives they had had a bonding moment, and it was almost worth missing my favourite scene if it meant that I got to see this kind of a scene instead.

* * *

A/N: The reason that this part is so short is because I had to quickly write it for a certain competition. So don't worry, the next part will be much longer.


End file.
